1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for interconnecting electrical cables without use of conventional, frictionally engaging electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical cables are required to be compatible with standard connectors, such as pin and socket blade and tuning fork, and other friction type contact interfaces. While such connectors function well, they are generally bulky. In some cases, such bulk is unacceptable with flat cables. As is well known in the art, one advantage of flat cable is its thinness and ability to wind in and about electronic components and equipment. The use of conventional connectors may defeat the use of such flat cables. Friction also shortens the life of such connectors when repeated mating and unmating is required.